


We Go On Three

by nautilus_8532



Series: Duskwood One shots [4]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Summary: A ficlet inspired by this prompt:"We go on three.."
Relationships: Jake/MC
Series: Duskwood One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092431
Kudos: 17





	We Go On Three

It was a cold winter morning that welcomed Jake and Erin to their first trip together. Their flight was delayed and they arrived at their hotel so late it was already early in the morning. When they got to their room they left their luggage near the door and plopped on the bed, too tired and sleepy to even change clothes.

Sunshine peeked through the curtains of their room when Erin woke up. Although snuggled securely at Jake’s side, she was always first to wake up no matter the circumstances, maybe due to the fact that Jake isn’t a morning person. His sleeping face came into view as Erin lifted her head from the pillow, his features soft and peaceful as his slow breathing tickled her face. She lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, smoothing and kneading through his scalp and the back of his neck to wake him up.

Jake stirred and opened his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes again and burying his face at Erin’s neck, his lips brushing the back of her ear as he pulled her in closer.

“Let’s not wake up yet.” Jake murmured, entangling his legs with hers under the sheets. “Please?”

“You know we have a scheduled tour today, right?” she whispered, tracing circles on his arm. On the other hand she took her phone from the nightstand to check the time. “And I hate to miss breakfast.” she mentioned as she put the phone back to the nightstand. 

“Tell me who picked that schedule again.” Jake grumbled as he started to leave kisses on the hollow between her collar bones. 

Erin giggled at his frustration. “Oh I don’t know, some grumpy old man.” 

Jake grinned with her, sighing as he responded. “This takes a bit of time to get used to.”

“What - waking up early?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“No, waking up with you.” he said as he kissed her lips.

Erin kissed him back before slapping him softly on the shoulders. “Quit being cheesy.” she said as she laid her head back on the pillow.

Jake also turned, both of them staring at the ceiling. “How do we resolve this, then?”

“I have an idea - rock, paper, scissors. Loser is the first to get up.”

“Ancient.”

“ - but works most of the time.” Erin winked at him, putting an arm out.

Jake snickered but put his hand up in the air. “Alright. Best of three?”

“Agreed.”

On the first round it was paper versus rock. Erin won.

On the second round it was scissors versus paper. Jake won.

“You’re a tough opponent.” Jake commented.

“So are you.”

In the last round it was paper versus paper. It was a tie.

Both of them dropped their hands on the bed, defeated.

“You said it always works.” Jake grumbled.

“I said most of the time.” Erin clarified, glaring at him.

Both of them stared back at the ceiling, still exhausted and sleepy. Erin started to pull the covers back to her neck, embracing Jake as she closed her eyes again. 

"I thought you said you wanted breakfast." Jake wondered but didn't let her go.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes I do, but we're still killing time, aren't we?"

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "Let's settle this once and for all. We go on three?" He said as he stared at her. 

"Okay." Erin agreed, yawning. 

Jake draped the covers closer to the both of them, holding Erin close, grinning. "One." 

Erin giggled back, putting a hand around his neck. "Two." 

Jake kissed her forehead as they both closed their eyes, finding their comfortable spot as they listened to each other's breathing. 

"Three."


End file.
